gleethebelovedharmonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Spoilers and Suggestions
Here are the spoilers for Glee: The Beloved Harmony,which is currently under brainstorming and writing process. Note: Some of the things here might change. Episode 1x03 - The Queen's Realization *This episode will be called The Queen's Realization and has something to do with Jennifer Williams, Beautiful View High's Queen Bee. She will sing Wide Awake in this episode. *3 people will audition for The Beloved Harmony in this episode, including Jennifer. *Jennifer will discovers that Aaron is cheating with Kristen. In episode 1, Kristen pursuaded Jennifer to bully Maribel because they thought Aaron was cheating with her. As it turns out, Kristen was really jealous of Aaron and Maribel so she manipulated Jennifer to do what she wants. Featured Music: *'Wide Awake' by Katy Perry ''Sung by Jennifer *'When I Look At You''' by Miley Cyrus Sung by Harmony *'Water Tower Town' by Scotty McCreery ''Sung by Chris. *'Dog Days Are Over''' by Florence + The Machine Sung by Tyler,Lucas and Isabella Episode 1x04 - New Frenemies *A transfer student named Samuel joins Glee Club. *Jackson and Darian who have been competing about everything eversince freshman year joins Glee Club to know who's a better singer. *Avery finds a drunk Jasmine in the janitor's closet. *TBA Featured Music *'Chicken Fried' by Zac Brown Band Sung by Samuel *'When You Were' Young by The Killers Sung by Darian and Jackson *'Dark Side '''by ''Kelly Clarkson Sung by Jasmine Episode 1x05 - Skeletons In The Closet *Lucas finds out that Darian is gay too *Willow's mom is diagnosed with cancer *Christopher confesses that he has a crush on Jennifer *TBA Featured Music *'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift Sung by Willow *'Titanium (Acoustic)' by David Guetta ft. Sia Sung by Lucas and Darian *'Can't Take My Eyes Off You' by Frank Sinatra Sung by Christopher *'Brighter Than The Sun' by Colbie Caillat ''Sung by Jennifer and Darian with The Beloved Harmony Episode 1x06- Halloweenies * Lucas and Isabella will help Tyler pursue his crush but Tyler hesitates to make a move because he's afraid of rejection *Lucas will meet his love interest in this episode *A town Halloween dance will take place in this episode. It will be sponsored by Beautiful View High and The Beloved Harmony will perform *''Costumes For The Dance (Those that are bolded are confirmed) **'Christopher: Jack from Titanic' **'Jennifer: Rose from Titanic' **'Maribel: Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz' **'Harmony: Alice from Alice In Wonderland' **Lucas: Ventriloquist Dummy **Tyler: Edward Cullen from Twilight or Peter Pan from Peter Pan **Darian: Mad Hatter from Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland **Isabella: Bella Swan from Twilight or Tinkerbell from Peter Pan **Jasmine: Cleopatra **Willow: Tiana from The Princess And The Frog **Jackson: TBA **Samuel: Tin Man or Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz Featured Music *'I Want You to Want Me' by Cheap Trick Sung by Tyler *'This Is Halloween' from A Nightmare Before Christmas ''Sung by TBA *'Breath of Life''' by Florence + The Machine ''Sung by Isabella and Jasmine with The Beloved Harmony *'TBA''' by TBA Sung by Lucas with The Beloved Harmony *'Thriller' by Michael Jackson Sung by Samuel, Jackson and Christopher with The Beloved Harmony Episode 1x07- Stolen Kisses *A duets-off will take place in this episode. *TBA Featured Music *'Landslide '''by ''Fleetwood Mac Sung by Samuel and Darian *'Runaway Baby' by Bruno Mars Sung by Jackson and Willow *'I Feel Pretty/Unpretty '''from ''West Side Story/TLC Sung by Jennifer and Maribel *'TBA' by TBA Sung by Tyler and Jasmine *'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry Sung by Harmony and Christopher *'No Champagne' by Frankmusic and Natalia Kills Sung by Lucas and Isabella Episode 1x08 - Wonders & 1x09 - We Are Golden *These two episodes will be a two-part Sectionals event. *Chris' parents find out about him being in Glee Club which could result to Chris missing Sectionals *Darian comes out of the closet to the Glee Club members. *Jasmine will make a tough desicion regarding her addictions Wonders Featured Music *'Tales of Another Broken Home' by Green Day Sung by Christopher and Jasmine with The Beloved Harmony *'Jukebox Hero' by Foreigner Sung by TBA *'Halo/Irreplaceable' both by Beyonce Sung by Antoine with Golden Children *'Ave Maria' by Beyonce ''Sung by Antoine, TBA, TBA with Golden Children We Are Golden '''Featured Music' *'Last Night' on Earth by Green Day, cover by Cast of American Idiot ''Sung by Tyler and Jasmine *'Letterbomb''' by Green Day, cover by Cast of American Idiot Sung by Isabella, Jennifer, Harmony, Darian and Samuel with The Beloved Harmony *'21 Guns '''by ''Green Day, cover by Cast of American Idiot ''Sung by Isabella,Lucas,Willow,Tyler and Maribel. *'We Are Golden''' by Mika Sung by Jackson and Christopher with The Beloved Harmony Episode 1x10 - Small World (Start of 2nd Arc) *Lucas and Antoine meet again. The two grow closer. *Darian comes out to his family and disowned by his father. He shows up in Samuel's doorsteps. *TBA Featured Music * Use Somebody by King of Leon Sung by Antoine * Here's To Us by Halestorm Sung by Golden Children * Broken Hearted by Karmin Sung by Lucas and Antoine * Because of You by Kelly Clarkson ''Sung by Darian. * '''It's Time '''by ''Imagine Dragons ''Sung by Maribel,Isabella,Lucas,Tyler and Willow The Beloved Harmony Episode 1x11 - Into The Mixing Pot *The boys and girls compete against each other for the opening number in Regionals. *Glee Club members try to make Maribel more open about herself. Jennifer gives Maribel a make-over. *TBA '''Featured Music' *'Stuck Like Glue/Stuck With Each Other '''by ''Sugarland/Shontelle and Akon Sung by Samuel and Darian, Tyler and Isabella, Antoine and Lucas *'Last of American Girl / She's A Rebel' both by Green Day Sung by The Beloved Harmony's Boys *'Popular' from Wicked. Sung by Jennifer *'Paparazzi/Someone Like You' by Lady GaGa/Adele ''Sung by The Beloved Harmony's Girls *'Princess Die/Marilyn Monroe''' by Lady GaGa/Nicki Minaj ''Sung by Maribel Episode 1x12 - Know Your Enemy *The Beloved Harmony and Golden Children learn about Lucas and Antoine's relationship. *Jennifer starts her campaign for being the Junior Prom Queen but the new Queen Bee, Kristen tries to destroy Jennifer's plans. Jennifer and the Glee Club will start a sexy car wash business to earn votes and money for their trip to Regionals. *TBA '''Featured Music' *'Know Your Enemy' by Green Day Sung by The Beloved Harmony and Golden Children. *'No One' by Alicia Keys Sung by Antoine and Lucas *'Milkshake/Moves Like Jagger '''by ''Kelis/Maroon 5 ft. Christina Agulera ''Sung by The Beloved Harmony *'TBA by TBA Sung by TBA Episode 1x13 - Comeback Kid *Jasmine returns from Drug Rehab, where she met her love interest. *Tyler and Isabella will start dating in this episode. *Harmony feels like she's being neglected in the club and tries to show everybody what she got. 'Featured Music ' *'''Comeback Kid by Brett Dennen Sung by Jasmine,Harmony and Jackson with The Beloved Harmony *'Ours' by Taylor Swift ''Sung by Isabella and Tyler *'Love on Top''' by Beyonce ''Sung by Harmony *'TBA''' by'' TBA'' Sung by TBA Episode 1x14 - Adele *Sam will be pursuing a girl, disappointing Darian. *Lucas and Antoine decides to be just friends until Regionals is over *Harmony and Jackson grows closer *Christopher will break up with Jennifer in this episode. *Jasmine's boyfriend transfers to Beautiful View High. Featured Music *All songs will be by Adele, unless otherwise stated* *'Set Fire To the Rain' Sung by Darian *'One and Only' Sung by Harmony *'Turning Tables' Sung by Jackson *'Hiding My Heart' Sung by Lucas *'Someone Like You' Sung by Jennifer, Antoine and Darian *'Hometown Glory '''Sung by The Beloved Harmony *'If It Hadn't Been For Love''' Sung by Maribel,Jasmine and Willow with The Beloved Harmony's Girls *'I'll Be Waiting' Sung by Tyler, Samuel and Lucas with The Beloved Harmony's Boys *'Water and A Flame' by Daniel Marrieweather ft. Adele ''Sung by Antoine,Chris,Lucas and Jennifer Episode 1x15 - Anyone's Call *Regionals will take place in this episode. The theme of Regionals is Anthem. *Willow's mom is confined at the hospital. She will be missing Regionals because of this. *Avery will be saying "yes" to one of her suitors. '''Featured Music ' *'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson Sung by Maribel *'TBA/TBA' by'' TBA/TBA''. Sung by The Beloved Harmony *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by The Beloved Harmony *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Golden Children *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by The Soul Soldiers *'Not The End '''by ''The So Manys. Sung by Lucas,Tyler,Maribel,Willow and Isabella with The Beloved Harmony *'TBA '''by TBA. Sung by Avery Episode 1x16 - Please Ignore Me *Jasmine is caught doing drugs with her boyfriend *Jennifer tries to win Christopher's heart again '''Featured Music' *'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Again '''by Taylor Swift. Sung by Jennifer and Christopher *'Shake It Out''' by Florence + The Machine. Sung by Jasmine *'Welcome to The Black Parade' by My Chemical Romance. Sung by Jasmine and TBA with The Beloved Harmony Episode 1x17 - The Breakfast Club This episode will only feature Harmony,Tyler,Isabell,Jackson,Jasmine and Vice Principal Brooks. However, they won't appear in the episode before this. Featured Music *'Don't You Forget About Me' by Simple Minds Sung by Harmony,Tyler,Isabella,Jackson and Jasmine *'We're Not Alone' by Karla DeVito Sung by Isabella *'Pumped Up Kicks' by Foster The People ''Sung by Jasmine,Tyler and Jackson *'Featherstone''' by The Paper Kites ''Sung by Isabella Episode 1x18 - Happy Ever After (Disney-Themed Prom) *Jackson, being a part of the Student Council sets up a Fairytale-themed prom to cheer up his friends who are going through the lowest point of their lives. *Samuel will ask Maribel to go on a date with him. *Glee Club will be performing in prom. '''Featured Music' *'I See The Light '''from ''Tangled Sung by Isabella and Tyler *'I Still Believe '''from ''Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time Sung by Jennifer *'I Won't Say I'm In Love' from Hercules Sung by Maribel *'So This Is Love '''from Cinderella. Sung by TBA Episode 1x19- Prom Hangover *Samuel arranges a house party. '''Featured Music' *'Skinny Love' by Bon Iver ''Sung by Darian *TBA by TBA. Sung by Sam and Maribel Episode 1x20 - Hymn of Mommy *Willow's mom dies. *Storylines involving characters' moms '''Featured Music' *'I Want A Mom That Will Last Forever' by Cyndi Lauper. Sung by Willow *'Mama Who Bore Me' from Spring Awakening. Sung by TBA *TBA Episode 1x21- Our Last Chance *Members of The Beloved Harmony throws a benefit concert to earn money to fund Glee Club Featured Music Episode 1x22 - Carry On Suggestions You can suggest: *Storylines for the characters *Songs *New Characters